Entertain Me!
by norufuumi
Summary: Kebosanan melanda Okita, akankah Hijikata mau memberikan 'hiburan' untuknya. Oneshot! PWP-YAOI-Lemon


Ini fanfict pelampiasan ke-stress-an saya.

mohon maaf bila ada ke OOC an yang muncul m(_ _)m

**Warning: Lemon, YAOI, NC-17, PWP**

**You have been warned!!**

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi-sama

* * *

"hijikata-saaan..."

"apa?"

"aku bosaaan"

"hah?"

"……"

Karena tidak ada respon yang berarti, Okita mulai beranjak dari duduknya, merangkak menuju ke tempat Hijikata yang berada di sudut ruangan dan sedang membaca buku.

Sampailah Okita di tempat tujuannya, kapten shinsengumi itu kemudian memeluk Hijikata dari belakang dan melingkarkan kedua tangannnya di leher Hijikata.

"aku bosaaan~ ayo hibur akuu~..." dengan gaya manja Okita berbisik di telinga Hijikata.

"huh! hibur saja dirimu sendiri sana!" Hijikata tidak menghiraukan permintaan Okita.

"buku apa sih yang kau baca? sepertinya menyenangkan sekali?" mata merah Okita memincing, dengan cepat ia mengambil buku yang sedang di baca Hijikata.

"tch,teme!" wakil ketua shinsengumi mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku bawahannya.

"dari pada baca buku terus lebih baik hibur aku." senyum innocent Okita muncul seraya membuang buku yang di pegangnya.

"baiklah apa mau mu?" dengan terpaksa Hijikata menuruti kemauan Okita.

Okita mencium permukaan leher hijikata yang tidak terbungkus oleh pakaian, bulu kuduk Hijikata langsung berdiri akibat perlakuan Okita.

Pemuda di belakangnya terus menjilati dan menggigit permukaan itu sampai menimbulkan tanda merah di lehernya.

"hmm..."

Hijikata mulai terangsang.

Dengan kasar pemuda penggemar mayonaise itu menarik kepala Okita, menjauhkannya dari lehernya.

"ouch~!" rintih Okita yang merasa sakit karena rambutnya di jambak.

Hijikata menoleh ke arah Okita yang berada di belakangnya, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu.

Kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. Hijikata menggigit kecil bibir bawah Okita dan membuatnya mendesah.

Kesempatan tidak di sia-sia kan olehnya, lidahnya mulai masuk menjelajahi mulut mungil Okita, menempelkan dan mengusapkan lidahnya ke permukaan lidahnya, mengajak untuk bertarung dan mendominasi satu sama lain.

"hmm…hmpph…"

Bibir masih saling menyatu dan lidah masih saling bertarung, Hijikata membalikkan badannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman dan mendorong Okita ke atas tatami.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya, membutuhkan banyak oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

"hee? Seperti nya ada sesuatu yang sudah 'bangun' di sini…"

Hijikata mengusap tonjolan yang terlihat di selangkangan Okita.

"nn…aah~…"

"Baru ciuman saja sudah membuatmu terangsang seperti ini…" goda Hijikata sambil terus mengusapkan kepunyaan Okita yang masih tertutup oleh celana.

"hu-uh!"

Okita membalas perlakuan hijikata dengan menyentuh 'milik'nya dan mencengkramnya dengan lembut.

"ngkh…"

Karena sudah keburu nafsu, Hijikata segera melepas kemeja putih yang dipakai Okita. Satu persatu kancingnya terlepas dan mengekpose tubuh Okita.

Diselipkan tangan kirinya ke dada Okita, memainkan putting kecil yang sudah mengeras dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Hijikata-saan…"

Hijikata mulai menjelajahi tenguk lelaki yang berada di bawahnya. Mencium dan menjilat leher jenjang yang terbungkus oleh kulit yang mulus. Sesekali ia menggigit dan menghisap sampai terlihat kissmark di lehernya.

Bibirnya terus turun sampai akhirnya sampai di puting kecil kemerahan. Memperlakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menghisap menjilat dan menggigit kecil bagian tersensitif itu.

Desahan dan lenguhan terus keluar dari bibir okita, kedua matanya tertutup rapat merasakan 'invansi' yang sedang dilakukan Hijikata.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menggoda Okita, Hijikata bangkit dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang dikenakannya, tak lama kemudian kini ia sudah bertelanjang dada. Mempertontonkan dada nya yang bidang dengan perut sixpack yang sexy dihadapan Okita.

*blush* pipi Okita memerah

Tangannya mulai menyentuh dada bidang pemuda di atasnya. Merasakan tiap detil otot dan nafas yang berhembus di sana.

Hijikata meraih tangan yang berada di dadanya. Menggengamnya dan mencium telapak tangan sang 'pangeran sadistic'.

Ciuman kembali dilancarkan oleh Hijikata. Tangannya pun kembali menggrayangi bagian tersensitif Okita. Kali ini dia membuka kacing celana Okita dan menurunkannya perlahan. Kemudian menyelipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam. Menyentuh kepunyaan Okita dengan jemarinya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Okita sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan 'permainan' yang dilakukan Hijikata. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong pemuda diatasnya dan menukar posisi mereka. Sang pangeran sadistic segera berbalik menuju selangkangan Hijikata. Membuka kancing dan restletingnya sampai 'barang' yang ia cari terlihat. Kemudian menjilat ujungnya dan menciumi permukaan 'benda' yang sudah mengeras itu.

"akhh..."

Terus menjilat dan mengulum masuk 'kepunyaan' Hijikata ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat sampai terdengar desahan erotis dari mulut Hijikata.

Sang pecinta mayonaise tidak mau kalah begitu saja. Dilepaskanlah celana panjang sealigus celana dalam Okita dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Menampilkan pantat yang 'fuckable' dihadapanya. Hijikata menjilat mulutnya sendiri sambil menurunkan bokong seksi itu ke arah wajahnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat lubang kemerahan milik Okita. Kedua tangganya mencengkram kedua belahan pantatnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar agar mendapatkan akses yang lebih mudah.

"hmppph..nghh…" Okita mendesah dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan 'barang' Hijikata.

Lidah merah hijikata mulai masuk dan menjelajahi lubang Okita. Di keluar masukkan ke dalam lubang kemerahan itu.

Sekarang giliran jari telunjuk Hijikata yang menggantikan posisi lidahnya. Terus masuk dan keluar untuk mempersiapkan Okita. Mulutnya tidak tinggal diam, dia menggambil 'kepunyaan' Okita yang terabaikan dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua pasangan itu terus melakukan kegiatan 69. Sampai akhirnya Okita merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kepunyaannya.

"hmm..aah..Hijikata-san…ahh…aa..aku sudah mau..." Okita mengentikan kegiatan hisap-menghisap nya di 'barang' Hijikata. Nafasnya memburu dan kedua matanya menutup dengan rapat.

*crott*

Cairan putih dan kental menyembur dan memenuhi mulut Hijikata. Tanpa ragu ia telan habis cairan itu tanpa tersisa.

Setelah mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energi, Okita segera bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Hijikata. Membawa barangnya masuk kedalam lubang panas miliknya. Perlahan 'barang' yang keras itu mulai membuka dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Okita. Terasa sakit ketika 'barang' asing itu mulai masuk.

"ngghh…" Okita mendesah menahan rasa sakit.

Tangan hijikata meraih kepunyaan Okita dan mengocoknya perlahan. Berharap rasa sakit yang diterimanya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Okita mulai menggerakkan pantat nya naik dan turun di atas Hijikata. Terus menerus sampai dia menemukan titik kenikmatan miliknya. Dihempaskanlah tubuhnya lebih dalam agar ujung 'barang' Hijikata menyentuh 'sweet spot' miliknya.

Desahan dan erangan makin jelas terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu. Hijikata bangun dari posisi terlentang kemudian mengklaim bibir Okita, meredam suara desahan yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

Okita mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hijikata dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam kehangatan tubuh masing-masing, terus melakukan gerakan yang senada.

"Sougo…ngh…aah…" Hijikata mendesah di kuping Okita.

"aah…aah…ahhn…Hijikata-saan…"

Keduanya sudah tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang ada. Dengan satu tusukan yang dalam Hijikata mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh pasangannya. Okita pun mengeluarkan kembali cairan miliknya dan membasahi perut Hijikata dan perutnya. Desahan dan lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

Hijikata pun berbaring di atas tatami diikuti Okita yang berbaring diatasnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Okita dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih sudah meng'hibur'ku hari ini" Okita tersenyum di dada Hijikata.

"hmn..." hanya itu balasan yang terlontar dari Hijikata

Mata sang wakil ketua shinsengumi mulai terpejam, menuntunnya untuk terlelap di siang hari bersama pangeran sadistic di dalam pelukannya.

=FIN=

thanks for reading (_ _)


End file.
